


I'll fight your demons if you fight mine

by Klaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, ah well, bisexual laurel lance forever, it's kinda snippet-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks they're dating. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll fight your demons if you fight mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, we need more Helena/Laurel things. And while I never write fanfics (ideas are scarce) I figured - let's give it a shot.

They need Helena's help. Somehow Laurel is the one who ends up having to talk with her. Perhaps it's the logical choice. She's the only one with some type of relationship with her, after all. (Besides Oliver, but they decide against that.) Helena accepts without much persuasion needed, with an offer to teach Laurel some of her more dirtier tricks after finding out about Oliver's refusal to teach her...well, anything substantial.

Getting Helena out is easy. Too easy, really, and apparently she's had some kind of get-out-of-jail-free card the whole time. Laurel's impressed she stayed locked up for so long. She's changed. She's more calm. She was always calculating, but there's something added to it now. Something that makes her even more striking than before.

Helena decides to teach Laurel to ride a motorcycle. _It's more impressive to come charging on a bike than on foot_ , she argues when Laurel seems doubtful. It's true.

It takes a while, but in the end Laurel is almost as good on a bike as Helena is. (They're both better than Oliver.) She's a fast learner, Helena notes after the first couple of tries. If Laurel didn't know better, she'd say Helena was proud.

Her fighting improves faster. Nyssa did teach her a lot, but Helena's pissed that Oliver didn't teach her anything. Pissed, but not surprised. _I knew he was an ass_ , she states, and Laurel laughs.

Helena isn't much for hand-to-hand combat, but she still beats Laurel quite easily in the beginning. Laurel argues, it's because she cheats. Every time there's a new dirty trick used. _Better quick and dirty than slow and fair_ , Helena reasons, and Laurel wonders if she only applies that logic to fighting.

Because Helena lingers. Her hands linger on Laurel's arms, back, hips, when correcting her stance. When Laurel's pinned to the mat, she waits just a little long to let up.

Maybe Laurel lingers a little as well. Just a little.

They go out. Dinner, dancing, even some charity ball where everyone stares at the infamous Bertinelli daughter. It's been a month, and maybe they're dating. They haven't spoken about it. Laurel suspects Helena doesn't know. There's hand holding at some point during Oliver's birthday party, and Felicity sends them a curious look.

Sometimes Helena cries in her sleep. Sometimes Laurel does as well. They wake each other up then, curl up on the couch and watch midnight marathons of Hell's Kitchen.

So they're dating. They haven't spoken about it, but Laurel's fairly certain. Sometimes she thinks she should be conflicted about it, but it's difficult when Helena curls against her side, arm draped over Laurel's stomach.

So they're dating. Laurel decides she's fine with it. More than fine.

They first kiss in the arrowcave. Oliver's going on about how maybe Laurel should go out on a blind date, that she shouldn't stay cooped up in the cave. (He's one to talk.)  
Helena glares at him during the entirety of the lecture, and as soon as he gets on describing this 'nice guy' he knows from wherever, Helena's frown deepens. When Oliver just keeps going, she turns toward Laurel, fists a hand in her suit and pulls.  
Laurel stumbles closer, and their lips crash together. Oliver stops in the middle of a sentence. Helena places the other hand behind Laurel's neck and steps closer yet. Laurel's hands rest against Helena's stomach. They pull apart, and Laurel leans her forehead against Helena's, smiling widely.

 _I'll have to pass on that date._  
  
Thea laughs, Felicity is smiling, Diggle looks surprised, but smiles still. Oliver looks confused. __  


So they're dating. Laurel's happy. Helena doesn't cry in her sleep anymore.


End file.
